The Art of Being Ignored
by PARADISE.x
Summary: Lately, Natsu has been ignoring Lucy. Why? Because he's afraid she doesn't share the feelings he has for her! But when Lucy starts thinking that Natsu doesn't like her anymore, he has to get it through her mind that he doesn't just like her, he loves her. Rated T for slight sexual themes. ONE-SHOT, NaLu and proud !


**Title: The Art of Being Ignored**

**Rated: K+ for mild sexual content and a super sexy dragon boy~! **

**Author: PARADISE.x**

**Description: Lately, Natsu has been ignoring Lucy. Why? Because he's afraid she doesn't share the feelings he has for her! But when Lucy starts thinking that Natsu doesn't like her anymore, he has to get it through her mind that he doesn't just like her, he loves her.**

**Another one-shot by PARADISE.x! I know, I know, fans of The Devil's Associate, I should be more focused on updating that story then writing a one-shot, but I really had to get this idea out of my mind! I hope y'all like it!**

**OoOoOoO**

_Dear mama,_

_All is well in Fairy Tail, everyone is happy, no one has tried to destroy the world yet, and my love life is going A-Okay! I just had a date with a guy named Josh Fairing, he's really sweet, not to mention really good looking! Even though he's sweet, funny, and easy to be around, I still find myself bored with our dates and conversations…I don't know why. Usually, the people I eat with are always suddenly doing something completely random, and it keeps me on my toes. But Josh….he's so…normal. He's not even a mage, but that shouldn't matter, right? At least I can make sure he won't hurt me in any way. As if he would even consider it. That boy is too nice to even dream of hurting a fly, plus he's met Erza. She held a sword to his throat and threatened that she would kill him if he hurt me in any way! I was so angry with her, but also touched, because I know Erza would go to the ends of Earthland to track down whoever dares to harm her nakama. Gray pretty much did the same thing, adding on the brotherly protectiveness that could frighten anybody._

_Natsu….he was a different story. It was so strange what he did. He stared at Josh for the longest time from across the guild and when he finally came over, he was mean and hostile towards him! I gave Natsu a good 'Lucy Kick!' to straighten him out. I asked him what his problem was, but he just _growled_ at me and stalked off. I was so angry!_

_But now…I'm kind of worried. What if Natsu has a fever? He's been acting so weird lately, and he hasn't been coming over to my house most nights…he always comes over…it's not as if I like it, or anything! I'm just worried…I should ask Happy if he knows anything._

_Life is good, mama!_

_Love,_

_Your loving daughter Lucy._

The young blonde mage smiles to herself as she seals the envelope and labels it, _Mama_. She puts it with the rest, in a little pink box on top of her shelf, and stands up from her desk. She smiles again and stretches, hearing the sounds of bones popping and cracking. She hums merrily to herself as she walks out of her room, no longer stretching. She walks down her hallway and into her kitchen, still humming a joyful tune, "What should I cook for dinner tonight? Maybe…chicken! Yeah, Natsu will like-" She stops herself, staring at the ground, "He…might not come tonight…" She tries to perk herself up with, "But hey! More for me, right?"

Her smile is fake as she opens her freezer.

OoOoOoO

The next morning, the blonde walks into the Fairy Tail guild, a big smile on her face even though she felt so glum. Natsu didn't come last night to barge into her bed, or even try to get her to feed him food in the middle of the night. She had felt like sobbing around 3 a.m., for she had stayed up to see if he would come. But she managed to contain it, fortunately.

Lucy glances up as an arm slings itself over her shoulder and she hears a male voice say, "Luce! Are you okay?"

Lucy sighs and looks up to be staring into the cause of her sadness, Natsu Dragneel, A.K.A. the legendary Salamander of Fairy Tail. Lucy sighs again and shoves his arm off, confusing the DragonSlayer. She turns away, and runs a hand through her messy blonde hair. Usually, Lucy would be very self-conscious and would brush her hair and dress cutely every morning, but not today. She was way too tired to deal with all of that and too sad to care. _Why do I feel so sad? I always complain about him barging into my room but…this is all too confusing. I just need to get away for a few days. _She looks up at Natsu with sad brown eyes and says, "Oh…hey Natsu. I got to go." She shoves past him and quickly walks away towards the mission board, deciding on taking a solo mission.

And of course the forever annoying Natsu and Exceed Happy rush to her side, "Oooh, which mission, Luce?" Natsu asks.

"Can we go on one that has fish in it?" Happy asks from Natsu's shoulder.

Lucy turns to stare at them, before turning away and saying, "I'm going on this one alone. Go fight with Gray or something." She inspects the board and reaches for one, but is stopped by Natsu suddenly grabbing it and holding it above her head.

Now, Lucy should be getting angry, that's how Lucy always reacts to Natsu messing with her, but not this time. No, this time, instead of demanding for the paper, she simply stares at him with sad, dull brown doe-eyes and says softly, "Give it back, Natsu."

Natsu cocks his head and says, "Luce, are you sure you're alright? You know, you can tell me anything, you're my best friend!"

For some reason, his words made her feel even more awful. _Best friend…is that all we're ever going to be, Natsu? _Lucy thought, before turning away and running a hand through her blonde hair. Natsu cocks his head at her and slowly hands her the mission request. She takes it and begins to walk away, ignoring Natsu's calls of her name.

Lucy approaches Mirajane and hands the white haired bartender her mission request, sighing heavily. Mirajane looks at her worriedly and says, "Where's Natsu and Happy, Lucy?"

Lucy shrugs, "I don't care, I'm going on this mission by myself." She leans against the bar and stares off into space as Mirajane rings her up. She hands the paper back to the blonde Celestial mage, and just as Lucy was about to walk off, Mirajane catches her small arm. Lucy turns to look at her and says, "Mirajane?"

"What's the matter Lucy? And don't you try to tell me 'nothing' because I am not going to buy that pile of crap." Mirajane demands, forcing Lucy to sit down. Lucy sighs as her butt hits the barstool, and she looks at Mirajane.

"Fine…it's just…Natsu hasn't been coming to my room lately….or even talking to me outside of the guild and…I'm feeling…lonely." Lucy says, looking away and blushing slightly.

Mirajane nods, understanding, "Ah, I see…Lucy, how long have you felt this way?"

"Uh…felt what exactly?"

"How long have you been in love with Natsu?"

Lucy blushes and practically falls off her barstool, "W-what?! N-never, I-I don't l-love…" She trails off at Mirajane's knowing look, and she sighs heavily. She slams her head on the bar counter and mutters, "Since a year ago."

Mirajane gasps, "A _year_ and you never told him, or even given him a hint?! _Lucy!_"

"What? I-I was scared…I don't want to be in love with that idiot but…I can't help it. He's everything to me, I love his smile, his voice, his _heat_…He's so amazing and I'm so…not." She gestures to her gray attire, sweatpants and shirt.

Mirajane just shakes her head and laugh, causing Lucy to get slightly angry, "What?"

"Nothing, Lucy! Just…you're so dense!"

"I am not!"

"Almost as bad as Natsu!"

"_Mirajane!_"

"Sorry, sorry…you wanna know why he hasn't been speaking with you or coming over to his house?" Mirajane inquires.

Lucy nods, "Yeah, I do. Really badly."

Mirajane nods avidly, "Very well, then go ask him. Just be straight forward. You gotta be with his 'type'."

Lucy blushes, "I don't know…" At Mirajane's demonic look, Lucy smiles nervously, "Okay, okay, I'll go ask him! Yeesh…" She jumps off the barstool and glances over at the fire DragonSlayer, who was pouting next to the mission board, probably sad about Lucy going on a solo mission. She sighs and walks over, clenching her fist around the mission request.

Natsu's head snaps up the second he smells her scent coming closer, and his onyx eyes land on her's. She gulps and forces herself to move forward, ignoring the arousal that came when just his _eyes_ landed on her. She runs her hand through her hair again and glances at him. She stops in front of him, and looks anywhere but the DragonSlayer. For a few moments, the two are quiet, until Lucy asks, "W-where's Happy?" _Damn that stutter!_

Natsu shrugs, "Playing with Wendy-chan and Charlie-san."

Lucy nods and rocks back on her heels, feeling his stare on her. She glances at him and squeaks at the sight of him staring at her with a strange intensity. She looks away and says, "Um…why haven't you've been coming to my house? Or even really socializing with me…d-did I do something wrong? D-do you not like me anymore?" She is suddenly feeling hysteric. Natsu was the man who delivered her from that horrid mansion, that horrid life of suffocation. Natsu was the man who showed her true magic, true _love_. She couldn't bare the thought of being without him, not now, not ever, it just didn't compute in her. "What did I do wrong, Natsu? I-Is this because I always complain when you break into my room? Because I actually love it when you do that, and I don't mind you sharing my bed, because you keep it warm! I love you sleeping in my bed, actually a-and I want to make it up to you if you're angry with me! I-I will even sleep on the couch while you sleep in my be-"

She is cut off by Natsu slamming his lips down on her's. Lucy gasps with eyes as wide as dinner plates. She puts her hands on his shoulders, and was about to shove him away…until she really got into the kiss. Her eyes close and she moans softly, pressing into him, and he in turn slams against the guild wall, still holding her tightly to him. He bites her bottom lips, and she gasps, immediately his tongue invades her mouth, exploring hungrily. Her face heats up as the cat calls begin, along with the whistles, but she doesn't want to stop. She tangles her fingers in his salmon colored hair and grips hard, causing him to moan. She smirks against his lips before pulling away, panting hard. He stares down at her with lust filled eyes, before leaning down to capture her lips again. She smirks and pulls away completely, teasing him. She crosses her arms across her busty chest, "Another time, Natsu. Right now, we're going on a mission."

Natsu smirks and growls out, "Let's go then~!" He snatches her hand and calls over to the mortified Happy, "We're going on a mission, Happy, stay here and play with Charlie-san!"

And together, the new couple runs out, completely forgetting about the _actual _mission.

**OoOoOoO**

**I know, I know, extremely short, but I think it's kind of cute :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review for more one-shots from me~!**

**PARADISE.x**


End file.
